Rainy Day
by TomEn
Summary: Returning home, Daisuke notices familiar red haired girl standing in the rain.


Hi One more Ranma 1/2 fanfic, with Ranma-chan falling for a male character. I know I'm evil but I really, really like the idea of the girly Ranma having a romance with a male characters. This time I used Daisuke. He had a little time in the animation and comic, so let's give him some fun here.  
If you like it, have any other ideas for Ranma-chan romances, feel free to post your suggestions in the comments.

Ranma 1/2: Rainy day

It was a late, cold autumn even when Daisuke noticed Ranma standing in the rain, next to the bus stop. Daisuke was surprised that Ranma stood outside instead of taking shelter inside the lonely bus stop. The girl stood there motionless, with her gaze fixed on the asphalt. Her red hair were all wet,  
just like her clothes.

Daisuke thought that there was something really beautiful in this picture.  
Secretly, he always liked Ranma's girl form. Well, he never dared to say this loudly, he'd guess that Hiroshi might laugh at him and Ranma might get angry. Ranma was always so self confident but surprisingly sensitive about his manliness. Probably it was because of his transformations.  
Daisuke could guess that Ranma wasn't happy when guys like Kuno run after her, declaring their love to the "pigtailed goddess". Surly, it was troublesome for a guy who was skilled martial artist. That's why Daisuke kept his feelings for himself, secretly dreaming about something that might never happened.

But it didn't explain why Ranma stood there, on the rain. The air was quite chill. And Daisuke knew that Ranma tend to avoid any contacts with a cold water. But now it seemed that she didn't care. What happened?

At first Daisuke thought that Ranma is just daydreaming. He walked closer,  
to see the wet eyelashes, the drops of water running down girl's face and soaking her red hair. He was about to say something, but then girl turned her face to him. Daisuke wasn't sure if it was because of the rain or she was really crying. Still, she looked sad.

"Hey Ranma, you should use an umbrella or hide somewhere, otherwise you might catch a cold," he said. "Or this idiot Kuno will find you again and..."

"I don't care," said a girl with a silent voice. Daisuke was surprised, he never heard his friend saying something with such low, sad voice. It was totally not Ranma-like.

Ranma looked... kinda different, he had to admit. He get used to seeing Ranma always full of energy. Even as a girl she was definitely a tomboy from head to toes. Hot tempered and fierce - that's how Ranma looked all the time, no matter if he was a girl or boy. It wasn't very girly, of course, but since Ranma wasn't really a girl, it made perfect sense.

But now she looked like a real girl in despair.

Daisuke had no idea what happened. He knew about Ranma's constant problems with army of fiances and duelists. But he doesn't care about it much. That was a world of martial artists and he wasn't one of them. But he always liked Ranma, he was his pal. As for his secret feelings for the female Ranma, Daisuke always kept them well hidden inside his heart. He found them strange and illogical, still remembering that Ranma is a boy, after all.

Daisuke had no umbrella too. But something was making him hard to just look at the beautiful, sad redhead standing there in the rain. He took off his jacket and put it on Ranma. She was surprised.

"Here," he said, "let's go." And he took a girl by her hand, leading her to the cafe nearby. It felt strange for Daisuke to walk Ranma like this.  
For someone else they might look like a couple. Shiver went down his spine as he realized it. It was pretty normal a boy to offer his jacket to a girl. Yes, a girl. But wasn't Ranma a boy, after all?

Ranma said nothing, but when they sat in the cafe, Daisuke noticed that her face was a little less sad than before. He used a tissues to help her wipe her face dry. There was strange yet pleasant feeling when he was doing so.

"So, what's up?" he asked, ordering a big, chocolate dessert for Ranma and coffee for himself. At first Ranma said something, she looked somewhere in the window, but when the chocolate was served, she cheered a bit. At last Daisuke thought so, looking as she eats the dessert. Finally, she broke the silence.

Ranma told him about how she lost the duel again. Her enemy was some foreign martial arts master and in return she was about to be stuck as a girl for the next whole year. Once again she begun to cry when she continued her story, saying that if after this year she won't be able to beat her enemy, she'll be made to be a girl forever. Ranma sobbed,  
admitting that if she wasn't able to beat this monster as a boy then it will be impossible to do it as a girl, even after an intensive training.  
So, it's a high possibility that she'll be a girl for the rest of her days. Her eyes shone with a tears as she was saying so.

Daisuke felt a strange prick in his heart. Was it true? Ranma was about to be a full girl all the time? No more crazy transformations? He should feel sorry for his pal, but something was making him feel differently. He looked at her sad, big blue eyes. She was so pretty. There wasn't a sign of her male attitude at all. He listened to the redhead and ordered one more chocolate dessert for her, although his pocket money were at the limit. He just wanted to see her smile. Noticing that the rain stopped,  
Daisuke finally offered that he'll lead her home.

As they walked through the park, Daisuke wrapped his arm around her.  
Redhead still wore his jacket. Ranma was surprised, but she offered no resistance. Normally, she'd kick him or shout at him at last because of such closer contact with her. Nothing like this happened there. She seemed feeling quite comfortable being lead like that. Daisuke looked into her eyes.

"Ranma..." he started. "You were always a special for me. You know, we were pals and stuff..."

"Dai?" she asked and the sound of her cute voice rung into his eyes like a glass bells.

"I mean..." he said, looking for a proper words. "That even if you're gonna stay like this... as a girl... forever, I... I will be always by...  
your side to..." Daisuke's tongue tangled, as he tried to say what he thought. "I mean... you'll be always very special for me and..."

Since he couldn't find a proper words, he gathered all his bravery and did a thing he always wanted to do. He embraced Ranma and kissed her lips.

Redhead shivered in Daisuke's embrace. But she wasn't fighting the strange, warm feeling she found when he embraced her. Yes, she was despaired and distraught. She felt weak and pathetic. But somehow, in Daisuke's arms, she felt safe and precious like never before It was a new feeling for her, yet it was good. She was always protecting the others,  
but it was a first time someone did this for her. And when Daisuke kissed her, she accepted his kiss, to her own surprise. She even begun to return the kiss as best as she could. She wondered if it's a goodbye kiss for her manliness? As a boy, Ranma was always strong and invincible. But it was already sealed, she knew she's gonna be a girl forever. And Daisuke seemed to be someone who accepted her as a girl and really cared for her.

Daisuke broke the kiss and looked at her, shocked of his own bravery. He was ready for being beaten to the pulp or being called a filthy pervert at last. But he found no anger nor rage in Ranma's baby blue eyes. They shone and sparkled, as she looked at him. He noticed her cheeks were all red. It wasn't that hot tempered gender bendering tomboy that stood there,  
in his arms. It was a girl Daisuke dreamed about many times.

"Thank you, Dai," she said with a polite voice. "I feel much better now. I was really broken inside but you helped me to pick my emotions up. I'm gonna accept what happened and I'll learn how to live with that stuff"

"Ranma..." Daisuke, happy that she wasn't angry at him, decided to ask about something "How about we'd hang out somewhere after school tomorrow.  
We may go on ice cream or to the cinema, if you like"

Daisuke trembled, being sure that this time Ranma will hit him. It was straight invitation for a date, after all.

"I'd love to," she said. "And Dai..."

"Yes?"

"Ranma is gone. Call me Ranko for now," she said gave him the most cheerful and girly smile ever. 


End file.
